Rayne On Me
by Purringpuppy
Summary: A new Hardy comes to the WWE and chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer..I'm only doing this once.. It applies to all of the chapters in this story. This is an AU story.. the characters are owned by WWE or by the individuals who created them but the portrayals are based upon the characters of an rp group. Monday Night RAW, Smackdown, and any other show titles are owned by WWE. Song lyrics are not mine, ask if you want the specifics.. In this reality.. anything goes because I say so. In this story, there was no roster split in the WWE.

Monday Night RAW was just starting, and the opening sequence was running when unexpectedly the picture and music were cutting off, leaving what appeared to be dead air as the television feed went black and the arena was plunged suddenly into darkness. The feed was still active though, and the voices of the ring announcers speculating the problem could be heard from somewhere in the darkness over the crowd's murmurs as a picture began to take shape on the large screen. All eyes were fixed on the titan-tron as an eerie melody filled the arena, a low mist rising to cover the ring. The audience was silent as camera angle changed to show a lone, black veiled woman, waiting on the steps of a small chapel as a procession of black vehicles slowly made their way down the narrow country rode toward her.

playground school bell rings again

rain clouds come to play again

The soft haunting lyrics echoed through every crevice of the building as four men stepped from their vehicles. All four men are dressed identically; black suits, leather gloves, top hats and black masks hiding their faces. Somberly, they make their way to the black hearse which had stopped at the end of the short path to the chapel. The woman slowly moved toward the group, her long dress moving with her body as she seemed to glide to the car.

has no one told you he's not breathing?

hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

hello

As the men lift the casket from the hearse, the woman steps aside and allows the men to pass her before following them into the chapel.

if I smile and don't believe

soon I know I'll wake from this dream

The view changes and the audience watches from the front end of the sanctuary as the men move down the aisle, bringing the casket to rest on a large table at the head of the church. Other than the men and the woman, no one else is present within the church.

don't try to fix me I'm not broken

hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

don't cry

The men step away and all but one file back down the aisle and toward the door as the forth man and the woman are left at the casket's edge. As the man moves to open the casket, the woman moves toward an open side door, as though she cannot bear to look inside the box. She stares out toward the graveyard at the lid is opened revealing Adam Copeland.

suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

hello I'm still here

all that's left of yesterday

Without looking back at the casket, the woman exits the chapel and crosses the small lawn of the church until she reaches the cemetery edge. The haunting music continues without voice, as in the moment were too profound for words. She reaches out, gently brushing her fingertips along the edge of the stone in front of her. The woman steps aside and the camera zooms in on the stone, a gasp emerging from the audience as they focus on the final shot:

ADAM 'EDGE' COPELAND

BELOVED BROTHER AND FRIEND

Loved by few, hated by many.


	2. Chapter 2

Before, the final notes of the song can ring out, Edge's theme song rips through the arena. He storms down he ramp and slides into the ring, yelling for a microphone. He reaches his hand out absently to grab the microphone from Lillian as he stares horrified that instead of his entry video, the gravestone still shows on the screen.

Adam runs a hand through his hair, dismayed at the image."What the hell is this? Would someone like to get their ass out here and tell me what the hell kind of sick joke this is?"

In response to Adam, "Am I Evil" by Metallica rips through the arena as the young woman from the video, now unveiled, steps onto the stage. The woman is hardly the image of mourning that she had appeared to be in the video. She wears black tight leather pants, and a deep blue corset. The top half of her mid back length black and blue hair is swept up away from her face, a few strands marring the innocence expression in her eyes. As she steps into the ring, those innocent blue eyes seem to show true sympathy for him, contempt for whoever had done this to him. She looks to the headstone on the monitor and then back to Edge.

"If I had to take a guess, I would have said it was your funeral. But since you're right here.. that couldn't possibly be it." Something about the woman was disarming to Adam so he turned his body as she moved, making sure to never have his back to her as she paces around him. "So lets think Edge, could it have possibly been a threat? Oh no, that couldn't be it.. you're so damn adorable." She steps in and pinches his cheek hard, drawing blood with her thumbnail and causing him to take a step back from her. When she spoke again, her tone was much more aggressive and sarcastic. "So then, lets think of another explanation." She taps her finger on her chin for a moment before continuing. "Lets try this. You're making some interesting choices among your friends and enemies. Maybe you ought to think into that before you rush out here and embarrass yourself in front of all these hopelessly misdirected Edgeheads asking silly questions which are so obviously answered."

The woman climbs out of the ring and walks halfway up the ramp before she stops and turns back to look at Edge, still standing bewildered in the middle of the ring. He raised his hand to his cheek and then looked at his bloody finger tips in disbelief as if it couldn't be his blood. He looked back to the ramp though when he heard her speak again. "Pick which eggshells you step on carefully Edge, my boys and I are watching.. oh yes, my boys.. I bet you'd like to know who it is you're watching out for." She smiles sweetly. "If you don't already know, I'll never tell." She turns and continues up the ramp as Edge final thinks to speak. "But I don't even know your name!?! How can I watch out for someone when I don't even know who you are?" She speaks, without turning to acknowledge him. "Always asking questions you already know the answer to."

She steps to the side and disappears from view as Edge slides out of the ring, dazed, and makes his way back up the ramp to go find out who this woman and 'her boys' were.

Just before making it back to the safety of her dressing room, the mysterious woman is grabbed from behind and pulled into a darkened room. "What do you want?" She hisses at her attacker. "Do You Have Any Idea???" The man's voice is harsh as he breaths down her neck. "How hot you are when you're in charge?" his voices softens and she can tell he's grinning as he kisses her neck. She shakes her head and laughs softly as she pulls away, opening the door. She tugs him behind her as she exits back into the hallway. "We're gonna pretend I keep you around cuz you're pretty and disregard that painful obvious comment of yours."

He laughs, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Why can't it ever be sexy? Most women would like to hear it or at least get a little excited.. but for you it's 'painfully obvious'" She brings her arm up to his shoulders and runs her fingers through his hair in a petting sort of manner as they walk. "Well lemme let you in on a secret, you're sexier when you aren't trying to get yourself castrated by pulling me into dark rooms.. k?" She smiles sweetly and kisses his cheek. "And the sex helps.." He unwraps his arms from her waist and opens the locker room door for her. "That's all I am to you aren't I? Just a sex toy?" She turns to look at him as she steps through the doorway. "Would that be a problem?" He grinned wildly, "not at all.. just checking.." She smirks at him as she surveys the locker room. "good, now go play with the other bitches, Jeffy." she smacks him on the ass to send him on his way.

"I take offense to that" A voice calls from the other side of the bathroom door. "Well, your brother is a bitch.. but, in case you haven't looked in the mirror lately sweetheart, I'd really hate to break your little delusion..." "Actually..."

Jeff pauses midway through his attempted flop onto the sofa. "On second thought Lena, I'm gonna go hide before you find out about his hair..." Lena looks from the bathroom door to Jeff and back to the bathroom door. "Copeland.." she warns through gritted teeth. "you wouldn't be stupid enough to ruin the edge we have over your damned brother would you?" Jeff giggles at Lena's statement, "edge over his brother.." he falls on the sofa, holding his stomach. Seth Copeland opens the door and walks out, still very much blond. "As tempting as it may be, I was only messing with Jeff. I know what I'm here for, and I'm much less disillusioned than Picasso over there who thinks he's here for his brains."

"Now, now, that's not fair. I love all my boys.. for.. whatever assets they have to offer." Lena reaches up, patting Seth on his head. "It's not Jeffy's fault he's good-" Suddenly the door flies open, "Le! Taker's looking for you.." Matt Hardy bolts into the room, cutting off Lena's train of thought. "He wants to talk to you about Edge.." Lena turns slowly to Matt. "You interrupted.. but never mind, there are some things better left unsaid. Where might I find mean old Undertaker?" "He said he'd be waiting in his dressing room. It's the last door on the left before the parking lot entrance." Matt moved away from the door area and toward his brother, afraid he might get hit as she headed out the door. "very well Matthew, keep these two in order.. and remember, don't leave our little present for Adam unguarded, we don't want it stolen." Jeff looked to Seth, making a baby face at him. "Aw, it's that cute, she really does like you.."

Lena heads down the hall, knocking on the door once before entering. Taker looks toward the door and chuckles seeing her step into his locker room with her eyes pressed tightly shut. "You can open your eyes. I'm the only one in here." Lena opens her eyes and closes the door before moving to sit down in a leather chair across from Taker. "I don't take chances ever since that time I walked in on Lance and Kurt cuddling.." She cringes and Taker grimaces both having the image of the two flicker in their heads. "Now that I have that pleasant visual in my head, I'm brought back to why I wanted to talk to you. What are you doing here?" She looks at him with big doe eyes. "I'm not doing anything.." "You call that little scene with Copeland 'not doing anything'? He looked like he was gonna piss his pants any second Lena.. how is that supposed to help him perform in the ring?" Lena sighs and straightens in her seat, exasperated that she has to explain this to her father. "What we're doing to Adam needs to be done. He needs to learn his place." She stated in very matter-of-factly, as thought it should have been already obvious. Now, it was Taker's turn to be annoyed. "In the whole world or just in yours Lena?"

"You get your own ministry dammit.. I can't even play around a little?" Lena rose, stamping her foot for emphasis. "What you pulled out there wasn't for entertainment value. These are real lives you're playing with now Lena.." "The boys can walk away at any time.. no one's forcing them to stay.." The innocent tone comes back into Lena's voice. "besides.. you aren't going to make me go home are you?" "I didn't say I was going to send you packing did I? I just think you should show a little more common sense.. like telling someone before you give a superstar a heart attack.. show a little restraint Lena.."

Lena sighs and moves over to grab a bottle of water from the ice bucket on the table. "I am showing restraint and I think that I was very considerate in warning him about what we're planning. I didn't even take a posse, besides I only went out there against Edge.. not the entire company!" "..yet.. Lena.. who's next after Adam? I'm not gonna run to help you and your friends when you get in too deep.." "We won't get in too deep.. just trust me.." Taker rises and moves toward her, "I am trusting you. I'm letting you continue this little stunt aren't I? If I didn't trust you I'd pull the plug right now." Lena moves toward him, pointing her bottle of water. "You wouldn't.." "Yes I would, but I won't. Like I said, I trust you. Just be smart Lena." Taker stands and pulls her into a hug. "I don't want to see you hurt." "I'll be fine Daddy." She goes tiptoe and kisses him on the forehead. "But right now, I have to go give Edge a little present." She smiles sweetly and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost time to call it quits and much to Edge's dismay, his couldn't find the woman who'd called him out earlier. Furthermore, anyone who may have known her was apparently too afraid of her to say anything to him about who she might be or where he could find her. A camera follows a furious Edge down the hallway, he glowers into the camera. "I bet you all think this is hilarious. Well let me tell you something little girl, I will find you. But until I do, others are going to suffer on your behalf, eventually someone you care about will get hurt.." He pushes the camera out of his way and continues heading down the hallway.

Suddenly, Edge stops walking and smirks, kicking open the door of the nearest locker room. The camera follows Edge into the locker room just in time to see him spearing the room's unsuspecting occupant. The camera spins around as Edge straddles the person's waist grabbing a fist full of blue and purple hair as his fist connects to the other's jaw with hard rights. Jeff struggles to get un-pinned, grabbing Edge's hair and pulling hard. Edge lets go of Jeff's hair and grabs his own head, cursing. With the shift of weight, Jeff slides one leg up and kicks Adam square in the chest, knocking him backward. Jeff rises, wiping blood from his split lip as he watches Edge cautiously. "What the hell are you on Edge?"

Jeff grabs a folding chair from against the wall near where Edge now leans. "You really wanna commit suicide huh? we can arrange it.." Jeff swings the chair at Edge's ribs, but the chair meets a swift boot instead, knocking Jeff back and slamming the chair into his own forehead. Jeff throws the chair aimlessly away from himself. "It's not me who's bleeding Hardy." Edge stalks to Jeff, grabbing a handful of hair and slamming his head against the wall. "What now Hardy? huh?" Edge steps back from Jeff, arms out to his sides. "What now?" Jeff narrows his eyes as he pushes himself away from the wall charges Edge, spearing him back against the far wall by the door.

As Jeff rolls away from the fetal positioned Edge, laughter rings out in the room. The camera pans up to see Lena standing over Edge and Jeff. She extends a hand to Jeff, helping him up. "Aw Edge, I guess somebody forgot to take his vitamins to get big and strong like Jeffrey.." Jeff wraps his arms around Lena's waist, smirking at Edge who pulls himself up against the wall. "I should have known.." Edge growls "freaks of a feather flock together.." Lena pouts at Jeff, as if Edge hadn't spoken. "poor thing, your bleeding." Lena kisses Jeff's injured lip, smirking as she licks the blood from her lips. She turns to Edge, "Oh, you're still here.. did you want something?" Edge growls again, "You know damned well what I want." Lena smiles sweetly. "Yeah, me, I know. But really, impressing a girl by beating on her puppy? that simply won't do." "You little-" Edge is cut off by a feral growl from Jeff. "You were leaving Edgyboy.." Jeff steps back, pulling Lena with him. "There's the door." Edge starts to protest once more, but is again cut off by a sharp growl from Jeff. "fine.. I'm leaving.. but don't think I'm gone.. not by a long shot.." Jeff breaks away from Lena, kicking the door closed behind Edge. "I think he's scared of you baby.." Jeff smirks and kisses Lena hard before pushing the camera man out into the hallway.

"Scared of little me? Why ever would you think that?" Lena smirks, giving Jeff another bloodied kiss. "You taste pretty.." Jeff laughs at Lena as he gathers up their things to leave, slinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing the handles of hers. Jeff pulls the door open and ushers Lena past him into the hallway. "Is it in there?" Lena asks, gesturing toward her bag. Jeff slides his free hand around her waist. "Seth's got it, we figured it was safest with him.. circumstances and all." Lena nods and leans her head on his shoulder. "good thinking."

Edge stormed back to his locker room, slamming the door closed behind him. He couldn't believe that little punk had used his own move against him. He tore around the room, throwing things into his bag and pulling the zipper hastily. He couldn't wait to be out of here, he had a lot of thinking and planning to do before Smackdown. If Jeff was in on this little scheme, his brother and their little friends were probably in on it too. Little did he know, but by lashing out he had played right into their hands. While he had been distracted, one of those 'little friends' had been in his locker room, and gone through his bag..He had no idea how bad things were going to get.

As soon as the intro had run for Smackdown, Edge stormed down the platform, not even waiting for his intro to cue up and cutting off the announcer's greetings to the crowd. Edge climbs into the ring and grabs the microphone which was being held out to him by a trembling production assistant.

Edge fumed, pacing a few circles in the ring before he could bring himself to speak. "This is absolutly it! You stole my belt you damned bitch! I want this little game of yours to end now. March your ass out here and hand it over before I call the cops!"

Suddenly, Edge's intro starts and that pissed Edge off even more, didn't the bastards see that he was already out here? He didn't need his intro now. But before he could say anything, he about fell over in shock.

Seth walks out onto the platform in Edge's purple tights and his vinyl jacket, belt around his waist and mic in hand. Edge stands flabbergasted in the ring, mouth hanging open. Seth stayed up on the platform, staring down into the ring. "Who the hell do you think you are psycho? Coming out here? Pretending to be me? Did you think you'd really fool anyone, you certainly didn't fool anyone into running my intro for you Seth."

Backstage, Lena giggled from her spot on Jeff's lap. Edge looked like he was either going to piss his pants or pass out. "Shh baby.." Jeff whispered, "we're gonna miss it.."

In the ring, Edge stammered, trying to defend himself against this freak in his clothes."W-what are you on? I'm Edge.." "I'm sure you've probably convinced yourself of that." Seth walks down the ramp toward the ring. "It must be hard, living in my shadow, looking so much like a celebrity, but not having the skills to cut it. But really, I expected more from you." Seth climbs into the ring looking eye to eye with Edge. "You just couldn't take it anymore, could you?" "Who the hell are you? I grew up in no one's shadow.. I'm Edge.. not you.."

The ring announcers were going crazy at this toe to toe battle of wills."This is amazing King, which one is the real Edge?" "Isn't it obvious? The one with the belt around his waist.." "But he came out here, and said his belt was stolen, by this imposter I guess.." "A likely story JR, but seriously, I gotta believe the one with the right intro and the right clothes and the belt. Besides, the say everyone has a twin somewhere, it's like he's saying, this kid got jealous." "I'll believe it when I see some proof King.."

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?" Edge was trying to defend himself, but the more he said, the crazier he looked in the eyes of the audience. "You come here, where I work, and suddenly this is my fault? I don't think so Seth.." Seth felt odd calling his brother by his own name, but he knew it was all part of the plan. "I don't know who you are, but I'm not Seth. I'm Edge dammit." Edge's eyes were wild and Seth thought for a moment that his brother might lash out at him. He had to try to keep him calm. "Look, you're just making a fool of yourself out here, lets go in the back and talk this problem of yours out rationally.." "The only problem I have right now is you! I know.." Edge turns toward the titantron, "Angel, you won't abandon me, come out here and tell them who I am.. tell them and this guy is lying.."

The chorus of Evanescence "Going Under" plays as Angel walks out from the back. She wears a long black skirt with hot pink bungees and hot pink and black slide on sneakers. Her shirt is a black crop top reading 'heaven' in silver, her dark cherry colored hair pulled into a ponytail of a thousand ringlets. She walks down to the ring, Seth steps on the middle rope and pulls the top rope up for her. Once inside the ring she walks in a circle around Edge before returning to Seth's side. "Who is this guy Edge?" "Why are you asking him? I'm Edge!" "I think I can tell the guy I grew with from some obsessed imposter. Edge, who is this guy?" Seth wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulders before answering her question. "His name is Seth, he's trying to get his name known by knocking me." Edge couldn't believe that this was happening to him. That bitch of Jeff's must have paid someone to get plastic surgery to look like him. "I am not. Angel, it's me.. I'm the real Edge.." "Come on Angel, you shouldn't have to listen to this, they're going to take him to get the kind of help he needs." A group of refs and emts come to take Edge to the back to the medics to be evaluated. Seth and Angel watch from the ring as he is forcibly escorted to the back. "I'm sorry Seth, I tried to do this the easy way.. but you had to stick to your fantasy.." Seth helps Angel out of the ring as the referees and EMTs disappear with Edge.. "It's ok.. he won't hurt you now.." Seth smirks as he returns his arm to Angel's shoulders, leading her into the back.

As they step out of the audience's view, Seth hugs Angel tighter, kissing her forehead. "Ain't you the itty bitty pretty one? Matty was right, Lena made a good choice in trustin ya.." Lena clears her throat, "Of course I made a good choice, did you doubt it?" Seth smirks turning to Angel, proud of her performance out there. "I never doubted her.." He removes Adam's belt and hands it to Angel. "I believe you have a safe place to return that to sweetheart." Angel takes the belt from Seth and heads to put the belt back with Adam's things before someone found Jeff or Lena with it.. He watches Angel leave before turning back to Lena, "And I don't make it my habit to doubt you either Lena, but I didn't think my brother would be so easy to destroy." Lena takes his hand in hers like a mother to a child and pats it gently. "You're so naive. Never loose that Seth." Lena smiles genuinely at him before releasing his hand from hers and hooking their arms instead. "Come, lets go see what's become of Adam.."

Seth sighed, he had learned by now that she didn't mean it as an insult. Prior to getting involved with this little scheme, he'd rough housed and played around a bit in the ring with the guys, but he'd never been interested in professional wrestling. In fact, he really hadn't even watched wrestling accept to see Jeff and Matt sometimes when they had big matches. Unlike the boys, he'd worked hard in school, taking extra classes to graduate at 16 and he'd maxed out his course load, returning to Cameron NC at 21 with his law degree. He'd been ready to relax a bit before starting into the professional world when he'd met Lena one day at Jeff's house.. It was that day, the gears for this plot had started going in Lena's head.. and they had yet to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lena and Seth are heading down the hall toward the medics, Taker steps into the hallway from his locker room. "Lena." The two stop, Lena separating herself from Seth and walking toward her father. After what he'd just watched, he wasn't going to let them go without answering a few questions. "Who is your friend? And don't try the Edge story on me.." Seth clears his throat, eyes averted to the floor. "Seth Copeland, sir." It wasn't his real last name, not the one he'd grown up with, but for now it was easier than explaining everything. "Yes, he's Seth Copeland, sir." Lena giggles slightly, causing Seth to blush. Seth looks up from the floor just long enough to see the inquisitive expression on the Taker's face. "Adam Copeland's younger brother, sir." "Adam Copeland's younger brother... sir." "Lena.." Taker warns at her childish behavior as Seth's pink blush turns deep scarlet. "Just because his parents raised him to be respectful.. you should give that respect, instead of mocking it." Lena pouts, but Seth puts out his hand as she begins to protest. "Sir, I assure you, that you're daughter has conducted herself with the utmost respect. I have no parents Sir, the Hardys are my family. I might suggest Sir that because of Jeff she has come to treat me as they do, as a brother." Seth looks to Lena for courage before continuing. "Sir, the respect I give you comes from know I know of you and the position I know you hold here. Your daughter gives personally gained respect, which I can tell you from the way she speaks, she has more than plenty of for you.." Lena jabs Seth in the ribs, shutting him up. Taker smiles slightly, glad she had not cut him off sooner. It was good to know she was instilling fear and respect into her ranks. "I sure she does son. And while you seem like a very smart boy, I'm gonna have to ask you to run along so I can talk to my little girl alone." "Yes sir." Seth nods and looks quickly to Lena before heading on to their locker room.

Taker steps aside, allowing Lena to enter his locker room. "He played that well. Makes me wonder if dear Mrs. Copeland wasn't on something during her first pregnancy.." "Yeah well, they're all pretty screw up in that family. They put him out for adoption, he's so damned polite cuz he's afraid of stepping on the world's toes, this thing with Adam is personal for him." Taker sits down, gesturing to the chair across to him for Lena. "So calling his brother Seth and going on about growing up unloved in the shadow of a celebrity?" Lena sits down in the other chair, sighing. "It's about Adam learned the truth about the hell he gave others so he could live his pampered life." "And what is your plan Lena? drive Adam insane and have his brother keep playing his part?" Lena stands, "Look, Seth needed to go out there, to prove that he was no less than Adam was. And he did. If that helped me push Adam the way I wanted him, so be it." "That's sounds like the Lena I know, I knew you had to be getting something out of this." "Relax, he's exactly where I want him.. if we're done, my boys are waiting." Taker gets up and walks toward Lena. She gives him a quick hug before grabbing the doorknob. "Why can't you just be five years old and content again?" Lena smiles as she opens the door. "Cause you're too old to be giving five year olds piggyback rides." Lena laughs and heads down the hall to meet the boys.

Lena and Seth waited until all of the other wrestlers had left before they exited their dressing room and headed down the hallway to the room where Adam was being held. It had been decided that he should stay there for safety until he could be taken into custody of medical professionals. Seth kneels down, making quick work of the lock and pushing the door open for Lena. Seth and Lena walk into the medics room to find Adam curled on a massage mat, trying to sleep. "Aww, little Addys sweeping.." Lena smirks, laughing softly at Seth's remark. Adam stirs at the noise, he opens his eyes only to have a hand slapped over his mouth. "Not so fast, you're not going anywhere." Adam's movement is halted as Seth places a boot on his pelvic bone.

Lena closes her hand around the syringe Seth is holding. "Relax bro, we're not killing you.. yet. We just need you to hold still.." Lena pulls Adam's shirt up and stabs him with the syringe, injecting his with it's contents. "Alright Seth, you've got your ten minutes, work some magic."

Seth moves away from Adam and pulls a black box and a hair dryer from his bag. He hands the dryer to Lena, "plug this in for me." Seth sits down indian style and opens up the box. "Really Seth, this is no time for you to fix your hair.." Seth rolls his eyes and removes tweezers and a silver case from the black box. Lena watches, hair dryer in hand as Seth opens the box to reveal ten clear discs. Using the tweezers, his removes the first disc from the top row. Picking up Adam's left hand, he center's the disc on Adam's thumb and carefully releases it, smoothing it down. One at a time he repeats this with each finger on Adam's left hand. He lays Adam's hand down, palm up. "Alright Lena, put it on low heat and hold it over his hand to fuse the silicone.." Lena does as requested while Seth moves on to Adam's right hand. Lena holds the hair dryer over his Adam's right hand as Seth puts his things away. Lena tosses the hair dryer to Seth and sits down next the Adam, waiting for him to awaken. Shortly after Seth zips up the bag, a groan comes from Adam's direction.

Lena smirks. "Look Sethy, sleeping beauty woke up.." Adam jolts upright, looking between the two, bewildered. "What's going on? What did you do to me?" "Nothing, Seth." "Look, you can't convince the world.. someone will believe me.." Lena smiles broadly, getting up. "They would, if you didn't have Seth Copeland's finger prints when they check you at the hospital tomorrow.." Lena's eyes narrow on him. "And don't even think about trying to fix it.. only your darling brother has the dissolvent.." Lena laughs and steps past Edge, toward the door. "And I wouldn't suggest trying to convince the docs that your fingertips are fake bro.. as far as they know, no one can do that.." Seth grabs his bag from the exam table and heads toward the door. "It's been nice visiting.. but I have to pay Angel a visit.." Seth smiles and closes the door behind them, checking to make sure it re-locked. Down in the parking lot, Jeff and Angel were waiting for Seth and Lena so they could head back to the hotel. Jeff slides his arm around Lena's waist. "It done?" "Sure is.. it won't be long til we're one big happy family.." Matt heads down the hallway from where he'd been turning the security cameras off while Seth did his job. "Or at least we'll have gotten SOMETHING out of it." Matt smiles and slinks his arm back around Angel's waist, stealing a kiss.

Twenty minutes later, the team of EMTs come to take Adam to the hospital. They find him cowered in the corner, staring as his hands.. At their coaxing, he gets up and follows them without a fight. He smirks softly to himself, if Lena wanted to play... He'd play back.

By the end of the night, Adam has been logged into the hospital, having to rely on fingerprints since he wouldn't answer their questions when they asked him about his identity. After a while, he thought about it and decided that the best way to escape this was to just accept the name they were calling him and play good boy until they let him go.

The next day, a doctor comes in, asking him to come sit at the table and speak with him. Under the table, Edge wrings his hands and tries to remember the story he'd thought up last night even though his mind was still racing about the guy who had done this to him. "Seth, I'm here to help you. Before I can help you, I need to find out what is bothering you. Can you tell me that?" "I'm not crazy.." Adam answers absently, as if his mind was on to better things than answering him. "I know that Seth.. but you're here for a reason.. why?" "Cuz I want to be.." The doctor looks at Adam puzzled. "You want to be here Seth?" Adam nods his heads gently. "I'm safer in here than any hotel room.." "Why do you have to be safe Seth?" Adam sighs. "Look, lets cut the mental patient talking in soft tones huh? Everything that happened to me yesterday was some crazy head trip to try and push me into doing something crazy. All so I would look like the bad guy. I played along just enough to get myself put in here cuz it's the only way I knew I would be safe from that psycho.." "What 'psycho' Seth?" "Hardy.. he's gone crazy.. he's lost grip of where work ends and real life begins.. But he can't touch me in here." "Hardy?" "Jeff Hardy, we used to be friends.. but the other day I see him in the hallway and he snaps.. trying to take me down.. ranting about how he's gonna get a gun a kill me.. now every time I see him.. " "You really think he was serious? It couldn't have been some kind of joke?" Adam shakes his head. "He hasn't been himself for a while now.. but after this last attack of his.. I just can't sit around and wait for him to really loose it.." "You're sincere about this aren't you?" "As sure as my names Seth Copeland" "Let me go talk to some other doctors and I'll be right back." The doctor leaves and Adam lets out a long sigh of relief, he couldn't touch Lena.. but he could sure as hell touch Hardy..

After a few moments, the doctor comes back into Adam's room, carrying his chart and looking a bit frazzled. "An arrest warrant has been put out for this Jeff Hardy for aggravated assault, you'll be released as soon as he's in custody." Adam smiled to himself, but was careful to not let the doctor see how happy he was. If the guy or any of the nurses watched wrestling, they'd know there was no "Seth Copeland" in wrestling. Lucky for him. "Thank you doctor, I think I may finally be able to sleep soundly tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Eager to have a night to relax after the stress of carrying out the first phase of their plan, the guys had decided to forget about the master scheme for one night and have a good time. Jeff sits slouched low in a booth at a local night spot, singing to himself as he watches the crowd on the dance floor. He sings to himself, drumming the beat on the table top. "three scotch, two tequila, one Smirnoff.." Matt laughs, patting his brother's shoulder. "That's not how the song goes bro." Jeff growls at Matt. "Is too.. I remixed it.." Matt laughs at Jeff, taking a sip from Jeff's latest round of Smirnoff. Hearing a commotion, Matt looks over Jeff's head, watching as the crowd parts allowing two police officers through. "Damn Jeff.. where are Lena and Seth? I hope they haven't gotten into trouble again.." "They's dancin, relax peaches." Jeff smirks and sits up straight, grabbing Matt and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Order me another while I dance yeah?" Jeff slides out of the booth without waiting for Matt's confirmation and goes to look for Lena and Seth. Matt wiped the slobber off of his cheek and sighed shaking his head, there was no way he was going to buy that boy another drink tonight.

Out on the dance floor, Jeff finally spots Seth and Lena in the crowd but as he pushes his way toward his friends, a cold hand clamps down on his shoulder. "Jeff Hardy, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain-" Jeff tries to twist away from the officer but the hand stays on his shoulder as the other officer tries to handcuff him. "Get the fuck off me!" "silent.. anything you say can and will be used against you in a court-" "'Night court' is not a game I play my good ma'am." The female officer ignored his comment and continued reciting the speech. "of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be given to you.." The officer continues to talk as she and the other officer drag Jeff away from the dance floor. Jeff kicks and twist, trying to get away from them but he cannot manage to break free of the hands which hold him. "You've gotta be kidding me... Is this someone's idea of a sick fuckin joke dude!" Jeff growled at the officers repeated attempts to ignore him and to not explain what was going on. Finally, Jeff did the last thing he could think to do, to try and save himself. He raised his voice, trying to yell over the music of the club. "LELE!" The other officer glares down at Jeff. "shut up kid.. no one is getting you out of this."

Lena stops dancing when she hears the commotion near by on the dance floor and tries to move to see who is was that had crossed the line tonight, but she gives up, unable to see through the crowd. Suddenly her name ripped out over the music. "Jeff.." Lena pushes her way through the crowd, practically throwing people out of her way to get toward the door. The boys had also heard Jeff scream and they were following in Lena's wake, not only trying to get to Jeff, but to keep Lena from doing anything drastic. By the time Lena reaches the door, the officer slams the cruiser door shut behind Jeff and makes to open his own door.

Lena storms over to the car, the boy's following closely just in case. "What the hell are you doing? You can't arrest him!" "We just did miss." "Don't 'miss' me, you'd better tell me why the hell you just hauled him off.. and don't gimme any shit about him drinking.. he wasn't driving any damned cars.. and he certainly wasn't drunk in public, he was drunk in a bar." "There was a warrant out for his arrest ma'am.. We're just trying to do our jobs and you aren't doing him any good by getting angry at me. All you're gonna do is earn yourself the seat next to him. " "I'll get angry at you if I damn well please. What the hell did he have a warrant for?" "The warrant states that he is wanted to face charges on multiple counts of aggravated assault.." "Assault? He's a professional wrestler, anyone he assaulted was paid to assault him back" The officer puts out a hand to keep distance between Lena and himself. "Unless you'd like to go with him.. I'd suggest you calm down and stop using that language with me.." Instead of letting Lena make the choice for herself, Seth wraps an arm around Lena's waist, lifting her off the ground. Lena fights against Seth's arm, trying to get to the officer. He tightens his grip on her and looks to the officer, trying to act rationally. "Where are you taking him officer?" "10th precinct, 3 blocks up the road" The officer gestures. "thank-you." Seth replies through gritted teeth as Lena bites his arm violently, drawing blood. "let me go! let me at him! I'll give him aggravated assault!" The officer gets into his car and heads out of the lot, ready to be away from the crazed woman.

Once he's safely gone, Seth releases Lena. She turns around and glowers at him for a moment before she draws her hand back and smacks him with a loud 'crack'. "Why the hell did you do that? He was asking for it Seth! I could've taken him!" "I know you could've taken him Lena.. But we don't need you in the cage next to Jeff for assaulting an officer.." Lena glares at him, but extends a hand to touch the bleeding bite marks. Hesitant to believe that the raging woman was suddenly docile and compassionate, Seth backs away, not letting her touch him. Matt decided that now was a good time to point out that Jeff was still in need of being saved. "Come on you two, we have a Hardy boy to bailout.." Seth looks up from examining his arm and moves over toward Matt, talking in a low tone. "Matt, go down there and leave Lena in the car. I'll be down there after I pay the bill here." Matt nods and ushers Lena toward the car. "You didn't have to bite him.." "Did too.." "He could've let you get arrested.." "Maybe I wanted to get arrested.." "Just get in the car Lena. and don't freak out at any of the officers while we're there, ok?" "Maybe.."

Seth heads back into the restaurant and pays the tab, leaving a large tip for the irrate waitress who thought that they had walked out on the bill. He sighs realizing that he doesn't have his bike and starts walking toward the police station to meet Matt and Lena. He'd almost forgotten the damage Lena had inflicted on his arm until he realized his shirt was stuck with blood to his arm. Before he goes inside the precinct, he fishes in his pocket for the key to Jeff's car and goes into his duffel bag, finding a long sleeve shirt to pull on. As he pulls the clean shirt over his head, he hears a hand hit the hood of the car.

Seth knew without having to see who the person was, that is was his brother. No one else could sound that pompous just hitting the roof of a car. "You've really gone and pissed her off this time Adam.." Seth comments as he pulls his shirt the rest of the way on.. He hisses as the injured muscles in his arm pull. "Thanks to you, I got bit dammit." Adam grins and leans against the car. "Poor baby, want me to kiss it, make it better?" "Fuck you Adam, I'm not in the mood.." Seth starts walking toward the front door. "If you're not in the mood, why offer?" Seth spins around to look at Adam. "Can I punch you when I get back? I have to go spring Jeff from jail before he gets traded to some guy named Butch for a pack of cigs." Adam laughs "How do you plan to get him out? As painful as it may be, I'm you remember?" "You're also supposed to be locked away right now, not Jeff." "True.. and I'm a reasonable Man, get this shit off my hands, and I'll tell the cops I was wrong... that I just got confused about the whole thing. But you gotta gimme your magic solvent."

"I don't have it.." Adam grabs the collar of Seth's shirt. "What the f do you mean, you don't have it?" "There is no special solvent, Lena was just trying to rile you up. Besides, you're gonna feel like a dumbass if I show you how to take them off.. Mind letting me go?" "Tell me Seth." "Soon as you go in there and help me bail Jeff out.." Seth smirks, neglecting the detail that Lena is inside. Adam glares at him but lets him go with a growl. "Fine.. lets just go."

Seth smirks and heads into the police station, Adam behind him. Before Adam comes into Lena's sight, Seth slides an arm around her waist, whispering in her ear, "Hold on Princess, we need him alive as long as Jeff's in there. No more, no less." Lena grumbles when she sees Adam, but mutters an agreement under her breath. Knowing Lena's temper, Seth keeps his arm around her waist for a little longer just to be safe.

Adam walks over to the counter where the cops stand. After a moment, the female officer who had arrested Jeff finally looks up. "Can I help you sir?" "It's Copeland, and yeah, I need to talk to somebody about the Hardy kid you're holding.. I wanna drop the charges.." The cop looks through some papers, looking back to Adam in dismay. "but sir.. he's here on aggravated assault.." "of me.. I know. It seems a little crazy, but we were trying to give him one of those 'scared straight' lessons so he would clean up his act before something like this really happened.. ask any of these guys.. We were just trying to put a little fear in him to change his ways.." the cop just smiles nicely.. "I think I understand sir, just sign these where your name is.." Adam smiles and picks up the paper. He wasn't sure if the woman actually believed him or had simply decided not to argue, but he wasn't going to fight it. "Let me just have my lawyer look it over first.. it's protocol.."

Adam smiles and walks over to Seth, asking him something softly, Adam goes behind Seth's back, using it as a desk. "We have a counter right here sir." "I'm fine.." Adam smiles and finishes signing Seth's name before sliding Seth's ID back into his wallet and back into Seth's waiting hand. Adam walks over and hands the paper to the officer, smiling innocently. The officer eyes Adam warily, but goes to work typing the vital information into the computer, looking over at the group every few seconds. "So, a lawyer huh?" Seth nods slightly. "Yes ma'am." The officers chuckles disbelievingly at the young kid before her. Lena glares at the stupid cop. "He said he's a lawyer, he's a lawyer. don't be rude." Seth chuckles, kissing the top of Lena's head. "calm down sweetheart, we're almost done here."

Once the officer was finished processing the paperwork, a reality sobered Jeff is led out to the front and practically falls into Lena's waiting arms. "Come on baby, lets get out of here." Lena whispered softly, kissing him on the forehead. She gestured for Matt to come help her with Jeff and the group headed out of the station, Matt and Lena shouldering Jeff's weight.

As soon as Jeff was safely deposited into the backseat, Lena stormed after Adam, who had been trying to get as far away from her as possible, and she pulled him back by his hair. "Where the f do you think you're going? Did you decide it was smart to f with me Copeland? That you'd win something out of it?" Lena laughs softly, shaking her head. Adam just stares at the ranting woman, rubbing his sore scalp. "Well, not by a long shot Adam.. you haven't won anything.." Adam smirks at the thought that he hasn't accomplished anything. "What can you do Lena? kill me? you won't... and it seems to me that it should be dawning on you, whatever you do to me, I can play it." "What makes you so sure I wouldn't kill you?" Adam gives Lena a long look over before answering her. "Simple, where's the fun in it? The fun is in the foreplay.." Seth and Matt lean against the car, laughing as Lena's eyes go wide.

"Foreplay? you think this is foreplay? When you can have anyone, anytime, you don't need foreplay Adam." "You can't have everyone Princess.." Seth clears his throat, deciding to take the rare opportunity to take a jab at his brother. "Seems that way from the googly eyes you been giving her since she's had your hair knotted up in her hand.." Seth tsks, laughing lucidly before continuing. "You like being held down.. by Lena.."

Lena turns to Seth, still not releasing Adam. "Seth.. how many fingers am I holding up?" Seth looks at Lena very seriously. "twelve." Lena turns to Adam, curling her hand in his hair tighter. "What did you do to him?" Lena growls at Adam. "Nothing.. loosen up would you?.. He was fine when I found him.. 'cept for that nasty blood spot on his arm.." Matt starts pulling up the sleeve of Seth's shirt, only to find his hands stained pink from the blood soaked fabric "Aw fuck," Lena lets go of Adam. "Take off your shirt Adam.." Adam opens his mouth but catches a look from Lena and closes it, taking off his shirt like she asked. Gingerly, Matt pulls Seth's bloodied shirt off of him, using the dry parts to wipe blood from his arm and side. Seth in the meantime, seems oblivious, trying to tell Matt a knock knock joke "you who? Chocolate milk.. Get it?" Matt almost wanted to laugh, because the situation was so anti Seth's cool and collected personality. Lena takes Adam's shirt from him, ripping it unceremoniously and wrapping the strips tightly around Seth's arm. "What'd he do to himself?" "Nothing Adam." Lena snaps through gritted teeth. "Lena bit him.." Lena glares at Matt. "What? he'd might as well know Seth was holding you back from killing the cops he sent after Jeff."

Adam sighs. "Look, let me get him in my car and I'll follow you.. It's the least I can do seeing as he is my brother.." Lena glares at Adam, her voice think with sarcasm. "Whom you not only knew about, but loved and cared for before 5 minutes ago? You have so much vested interest in his safety." "I do.." Matt left Seth leaning against the car and moved between the two to keep things from getting physical. "Look Adam.. you being here isn't gonna help Lena's urge to slaughter you.. just go... We can get him back to our place fine.." "Fine Matt, at least call me and let me know he's ok, if your homicidal she-beast lets you.." Lena glares briefly at Adam before turning back to Seth. "Come on Matt, we gotta get him into the back seat too.."


	6. Chapter 6

Seth hung up the phone, grumbling about answering machines. Feeling bad about the way he'd left Adam hanging last night, he's called to let him know that the silicone on his hands would come off if he scrubbed with some strong dish soap but before he could relay the information, he'd had to listen to some stupid macho ladies man message that Adam had come up with in what was no doubt a moment of brilliance.

"In retrospect," Seth itches at the gauze around his arm, annoyed that they had made him get stitches. "I guess I could have done something more proactive to keep you from killing Adam.. its just all I thought of at the time.." Lena walks back into the room, throw a Mt. Dew at him and sitting down. "Well in retrospect, next time don't pick me up when I'm angry. After all, Superman, we now know that you bleed like the rest of us." Seth scoffed, "says who?" "The bloodstains on your car blanket.." "oh yeah.."

"Doesn't matter anymore Seth, it's not like Adam can go anywhere.." Lena sighs and leans back. "at least not after he sees Syn." Seth almost dropped his bottle of soda when he heard that name cross her lips. "Come on Lena, not Syn." Lena smirks at him, patting his arm. "Sweetie, whatever happened in that broom closet is between you and her... but Syn can get the job done, as you should know well." Seth laughs, "True, I wouldn't be here if Syn hadn't convinced me that you could accomplish your plans.." "Exactly, I taught her, she never fails." "But that's exactly why you can't send her in to take care of Adam. You have other girls you could call in.. what about Mystic?" "too much 'I'm a goddess, worship me' factor" "What about Destiny then?" "too 'look at me, I killed my boyfriend on Tuesday'" "There's got to be someone else you can feed to Adam as bait... How about Mad Max?" Lena sighs, thoughtfully, " She got Married." "Someone married her? who?" "Tommy Lee.." Seth nods slowly. He couldn't fight the logic of Max ending up with someone about as crazy as she was.

"Does it really have to be Syn?" "Yes boy, I already told you that.." Seth takes a deep breath, rising up from his chair. "If you use Syn to catch Adam, I'll kill myself." "Seth," Lena narrows her eyes at him, "You will not. And unlike you, Syn listens when she's told, she won't care whether or not you throw a hissy fit. You have no claim on her, and until you do, she does what I tell her to." "So that's the law here? Don't I count for anything?" "Of course you do sugar, you're proof that she already knows how to rope a Copeland."

Seth walks to the front window, hearing noise out front. "The guys are back with dinner." He unlocks the front door and turns to her. "I'm never forgiving you.." Seth heads upstairs. "what the hell for?" Seth storms upstairs without answering her, but the front door swings open as Matt and Jeff walk in before Lena can scream at him for being a brat. Jeff sets the chinese food on the table and walks to Lena, stealing a kiss. "He still upset with you Lena?" "He thinks he's got some claim on Syn, he'll get over it." "I was the same way when we started out, getting all jealous and not wanting no one to touch you.." "On you it's cute, on him it's annoying." Matt exits the kitchen with a spoon and snatches a couple cartons of food. "I'll take up the peace offering, see if I can get him to talk about it."

After Matt leaves, Jeff pulls Lena down into his lap in the chair she'd been sitting in. "I thought he and Syn were through.. He didn't exactly say much when she left." Lena sighed, knowing that she was going to have to tell him the truth sooner or later with Syn coming back into their lives. "She walked out on him and didn't look back. You know how he is.. She wasn't ready to think about anything serious like a family.."

Before they headed off to the gym that morning, Jeff had come up into Seth's room to ask a favor. It seemed that they all had other things to do and none of them could spare the time to pick up Syn from the airport. Luckily, Seth had no prior commitments for the day. "I know man, that it's the last thing you want to do, but Matt and I have a match to work out and Lena insists on coming with us just incase. Look, " he moved toward the bed where Seth laid, shoe in hand, ready to knock Jeff out. "Here's some money to cover your gas and if she needs anything before we're back." He laid the money on Seth's bedside table, reaching over to grab the shoe out of his hand before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Maybe I shouldn't have let Lena talk you into coming into this mess. If you want out, I understand. Don't think that you have to do it to make us happy, I'm just glad to have you back from that school where you learned all them fancy words."

Seth couldn't help but smile at Jeff's admission. Even when they were kids Jeff had always tried to look out for him. "We didn't exactly grow up living the high life man, I learned how to take care of myself long before I went to Harvard. You've always been the one getting me in trouble, but like it or not, that fancy school cost a lot of money and wrestling is a lot better money than being a public defender." Jeff rises from the edge of the bed, knowing it was useless to argue that he wasn't the one who caused the trouble. "But still, don't let any of us push you into something and please don't forget to pick up Syn from the airport at 1:30." He received a pillow flying at his head for his effort. He threw the pillow back at the bed before slipping out the door.

Right on time, Syn walks across the parking lot of the airport, toward Seth's bike. All day, she'd been catching lustful looks from the men in the airport, but she acted oblivious to it all. She wears a oversized black renaissance shirt under a velvet burgundy bodice with tight leather pants and black boots. Her long blood red hair with 6" black tips blows slightly behind her in the breeze, the top half of her hair up in a knot, anchored with a fine dining dagger.

Seth sits on a picnic table in a small grassy area near the edge of the lot where he'd parked his bike, reading a flyer some chick had been putting on windshields. He'd been there since 1:00, just incase the flight was early and as much as he didn't want to care, he'd spent about an hour trying to decide what to wear. Finally, he'd just pulled on one of the long sleeved Hardyz t-shirts he never wore and a pair of black jeans with his boots. He certainly didn't want her to think that he'd been trying to look good for her.

Syn walk up behind him, laughing to herself that he was oblivious to her. "I had no idea you were avidly interested in-" She plucks the flyer from his hand and read it, "pottery emporiums..." "Then you can add another thing to the list of things you don't know about me.. right between platypuses and puppies." Seth slides off of the table, not bothering to hide the fact that he was giving her a good long look over. "No bag?" "Sorry, it's just you and me today.." Syn smiled sweetly and him but Seth merely nods and mounts the bike, turning the key. "I don't suppose we'll be taking any detours on the trip?" She asks innocently as she climbs on the bike behind him, tucking her hands into his front pockets. "Lena's waiting for you." Seth ignores Syn's hands and heads out of the parking lot, he knew very well from past experience what her idea of a detour was. "What about you?" She asks, breath hot on his neck, "Were you waiting for me Sethy?""Obviously I was waiting, that was my job, to pick you up and deliver you to Lena." Seth speeds up, hoping the wind will put an end to the conversation. Instead, she snuggled closer against his back, moving her lips to his ear. "that's not what I meant.." Seth swallowed hard, trying to remember that he was angry at this woman. "Well it's what I meant, you're just my job. Just like I was your's. No more, no less." "Aw, somebody's cranky.. Pull into that parking lot.." "I said no detours Sydney." "I'm hungry, part of your job should be keeping me happy.. now pull into that parking lot." Seth reluctantly pulls into the McDonald's lot.

Without waiting for Seth, she gets off before he turns off the bike. He flips the key, following her inside reluctantly. He kept trying to pound into his brain to not want to wait on her, regardless of how easy it might be to fall back into that puppy love behavior of wanting to please her. Inside, she waits for him, instead of waiting in line. "Be a doll and grab me a number 7 with a Pepsi.." She smiles sweetly and goes to sit at a table without giving him a chance to speak. Seth grumbles and pulls out his wallet to buy her food. He didn't know why he was so annoyed, Jeff was paying for her food after all. She was right, he was being cranky, he decided to himself as he grabs her food and joins her at the table. But she deserved his being cranky. "happy now?" She grins. "getting there.." She holds a fry out to him, which he declines, putting it back onto her tray. "So, why did you call me Sydney out there?" Seth shrugs. "Isn't that your name?" "You've never called me that before." "It's never been about business before.." She holds her drink out toward him, which he also declines. "It doesn't have to be just business.." "Yes, it does Sydney." Seth gets up and walks out to wait by his bike. Annoyed by his nerve to walk out on her, Syn takes her time and finishes her meal before walking out to see him. "I don't know where this uptight jackass act came from, but you'd better get over it. Why are you trying to be someone you aren't Seth?" "People change. I know how much your time is worth, and I really don't want to waste Lena's money... so how bout we just get you home?" Syn drops the subject for now and gets on the bike, making a note to talk to Lena about it.

When they arrive at the house, Seth parks the bike and starts to lead the way inside. Syn grabs his elbow, spinning him around to face her. "Not so fast, you're not going in there until you tell why the hell you're really being such a brat.." Seth turns to look at her, his face dead pan and his eyes empty. "Don't be so worried about me, as soon as you walk through that door you're on the job and I don't exist. I can handle that. I'm pretty damned good at fading into the backround. What I can't handle is you giving a damn about me, so don't." Seth pulled away from her and went to the house, unlocking the front door and holding it open just long enough for her to get inside before closing it and heading up to his room.

Syn sat down and watched Jeff flip channels madly while Matt went to get Lena, how he could even see what was on the channels when he went that fast was beyond her. What she had notices was that Seth was correct. She heard the door close behind him, but he was gone before she could turn around. "So, who's this guy Lena's after?" Jeff stares at her in amazement, not believing that Seth hadn't pulled a bleeding heart stunt and tried to talk her out of the entire thing. "You mean Seth didn't tell you? I figured he'd try to send you on the first flight back home.." "Believe me, I think that was the general message I was supposed to get.. I'm not sure I know why though.. He and I were good together. When I left.." "He lived for you?" Jeff laughs, shaking his head gently.

"When you came to stay with us, he was fresh back from school and he thought you were amazing. When you left, he thought Lena had used you to trick him into helping her.. And then he found out how much the going rate for love was." Syn reached over and smacked him harshly across the back of his head. "Jeff, you little bastard, you told him there was money involved? Why the hell would you do that?" "I didn't.. Lena told him how much she was gonna pay you if you helped her out with this guy.." Jeff slides her a picture across the coffee table. "This is Seth.. Lena told him she paid me?" "No Syn, that's not him.. Look closer, that's Adam." Syn turns the picture showing it to Jeff, incase there was some mistake. "I know Seth, that's him." Jeff gets up, shaking his head. "Fine, don't believe me, but that's Adam Copeland, his real brother. And that's why Seth doesn't want you here."

Lena comes down the stairs, "Syn, whatever Jeff's telling you, don't listen.." "He was just telling me about this Adam guy.." Lena scowls at Jeff before going to sit with Syn. "Actually, I've had a change of plans. After considering the well fare of that ungrateful little brat, I'm getting someone who already knows about Adam to help me. I'd appreciate though if you would sick around and help keep an eye on Seth until we're done with this.. he's been acting completely irrational.." "Well he's behaved like a three year old all afternoon" Lena sighs, gathering up the photo and papers which had been on the table. "That's exactly what I mean.. he's being very overprotective of you.. he told me he'd kill himself if I sent you after Adam.." Syn raises an eyebrow "Well he told me flat out, that we had a business relationship, that's all." Hearing this latest twist in things, Jeff goes up to Seth's room to talk to him, let him know that things aren't as bad as he thinks they are.

Lena laughs. "bullshit, he's been moping around here like a jealous puppy since he found out you were coming.." Syn smiles, "It's kinda sweet in an annoying sort of way." "that's what I said.." Lena's thought is interrupted by Jeff calling from upstairs. "Uh, Lena?" Lena gets up and walks to the stairs, "What is it Jeff?" "Seth's gone.." Lena looks at Syn, trying not to laugh, "what do you mean he's gone?" Jeff walks to the top of the stairs, "He's not in the attic, and there's something weird painted on the wall.." "Like what? a doorway for him to walk out? Isn't he the one who told you to stop doing graffiti in the house." "No.. it says 'What has keys but no lock, space but no room, you can enter but you can't go in.'"

The girls walk upstairs and then follow Jeff up into the attic to Seth's room, to find the words written on the wall, just like Jeff had said. "A keyboard.." "What Syn?" "That's the answer.. a keyboard.." Jeff rounds a corner to where Seth's computer is, "His computer is on.. there's another one.." Syn comes, reading it over Jeff's shoulder. "What has forests, but no trees, rivers but no water, cities but no buildings?" Lena growls "I hate riddles.. Leave it to that little shit.." Jeff looks at it for a second, "A Map.." He types the answer into the computer and a map appears with a another riddle written under it: "A man is running late for work, he forgets his coat and umbrella, but doesn't get wet. how?" Syn surveys the map on the screen for a sec and then heads out of the house, "I know where he is.." He was back at the place where they'd had their first date.


	7. Chapter 7

Song owned by Junkfood

Syn walks past a long line of people waiting behind a velvet rope, stopping in front of a door with 'Rayne' written in dripping spray paint. She walks up to the green haired bouncer, kissing him on the cheek. "Looking good, Sugar" Shane smirks, looking at the line before waving her inside without a second thought. Syn walks toward the counter, where a guy in black leather and mesh sits idly drinking from a label-less bottle.

She steps to the counter, taking the bottle from his hand, "Private table please" Syn takes a sip from the bottle and puts it back on the desk. "soda boy" The guy raises the brim of his leather cowboy hat, giving her a hard look. "You can't just walk in here and be a V.I.- Faith?" She smiles, "It's Syn now, for the twelfth time, Jakob." He grumbles at her when she uses his real name. "Fair is fair.. Syn.. what brings you?" "Seth.. seen him?" "Yeah, he's becoming a regular favorite round here.." "drinking?" Trav shakes his head, laughing. "moonlighting.. plays twice a week.. chats it up with the power players.. you know the deal.." "sure I do Dr. pepper" "no drinking on the clock, boss gets angry bout riffraff getting in.. You know how he is.. come on, I'll take you to Seth's table."

Travis calls another guy over to watch the door and leads Syn up through the VIP section, heading toward a plush booth in the back. He knock his hand on the tabletop to get the attention of the two women sitting there. "Ladies, I told you last week, he dine's by appointment only, so get up and get out." The women slide out of the booth, begrudgingly. "Why not let him choose, we're better than that bitch.." "Watch it." Trav warns and moves his hand to the two-way radio on his belt. Seeing that they can't win, the women sigh and head back toward the dance floor. "Have a seat, he's almost done for the night and those two won't be bothering you again." Syn smiles and sits down. "You gonna stay in one place for awhile? Or you still chasing Myst?" He smiles genuinely, "Always thought I'd catch her one day, she caught me.. in the ribs with a dagger.. I'm sorta settled here now.." Syn reaches out her hand, running her hands over the red welt on his chest which can be made out through the mesh shirt. "And her?" "Provincial chateau in Marseilles.." She nods softly and pulls her hand away from him, feeling a shudder go through his body. He slides his headset from around his neck and replaces it on his head. He winks to her before heading off, talking to someone on the radio.

She sits back, positioning herself so she could see the stage. After everything that boy had gone through for a woman who could never love him, she was glad he'd found a job here. Maybe he would find someone a little healthier for him. She sighs, pushing all thoughts of the past and the french countryside from her mind as she focuses in on the lyrics and the music coming from the man she'd thought she knew.

Met a girl she took my money

she swore I'd never go far

She was right,

I'm alone and where's my car?

I think her name was Margarita,

it might have just been Jane.

She hasn't phoned, now I'm stoned

as I board this plane

It's just a song about a girl,

so insert her name right here

I left for Denver, from Virginia

I count the days

since I left you last December

2000 miles of bad road

winding through my soul.

I can smell her perfume

and the vodka's taking it's toll

I turn the page I see your picture

Now you're in my magazines

I showed my friends, ain't makin sense

It's a bit obscene.

I just remembered what you told me

as you turned and walked away

I'm trailer trash, outta cash

with no reasons to stay

I left for Denver, from Virginia

I count the days

since I left you last December

2000 miles of bad road

winding through my soul.

I can smell your perfume

and the vodka's taking it's toll

You stole my car

You pissed my bed

The one thing

that I can be thankful for

is you gave me head.

Just a song about a girl

Just a song about a girl

so insert her name right here...

Seth finished the song with a very rock star pose before speaking."You all know the rules, Eleven-thirty is Ky's bedtime.. we'll be back again Monday.." Seth takes off his guitar and grabs a drink from the bar before heading up to his regular booth. He slides into the booth, flashing a million dollar grin at Syn, "having fun?" "depends, Lena know you're working the circuit singing songs about tramps?"

Seth stiffens slightly, he'd made the decision to just treat her like any other normal person. Apparently she wasn't going to let it slide. "My life is my business, I don't have to justify anything by her." "Lena doesn't like free-lancers.. so lets make a deal, you cut the shit with me... and I won't tell." "Freelancers? I own half of that house and I'm helping her to help the guys. I don't even work for that company yet, and I'm certainly not getting paid by her. Besides, there's no shit to cut Syn.. I thought I made it clear.." "The hell you did, with all that 'business' crap, look around dammit! I'm hotter than most anyone who's ever walked through those doors and all the guys up here know it. And you know you want me just like they do." Seth smiles softly, "You're right, you are hott, I'm not a liar. But I also know that we both get paid to look single, and be unavailable. I play nice to put money in my boss' pocket so that I can have money in my pocket. I do what I have to do, just like you. You know what they say.. All's fair in love and lust.."

"So what? You played me? You honestly expect me to believe that you, the subservient little pup I raised from nothing, played me?" "I didn't play you Syn, I'm not the one who made it a game, you're the one who let it happen.." Syn leans across the table, grabbing his hair "And only I say when it's over.." Seth laughs softly, "you can't make me play Syn.." He wraps his hand around her arm, pressing on her wrist so that she's forced to release his hair.

At the sound of a voice clearing, both look up at the large man looming over them. "Is there a problem here boy?" "No Sir, I was just talking to Syn here, she's one of Lena's friends.." The man looks her over.. winking at her so Seth can't see it. "Yeah, she looks like one of those.." He turns back to Seth, "Tell her I'd like to take her out tomorrow night for her birthday, just her and I." He nods in understanding. "Yes sir. If it's alright, I was gonna head out, walk this one home as she's staying at the house with us." "that's what I like about you kid, when you aren't with that family of yours, you act like you might actually use a little common sense.." "One-day I might sir.." Taker smiles and nods, walking through a curtain into a private area. Seth gets up from the booth, "I have to go backstage to grab my jacket, I'll meet you back by the front door and walk you home." Seth heads off to get his coat.. "I can't make you play hmm? We'll see.."

Matt nips at the back of Angel's neck, sliding his hand under her tank top slowly. "Hey! We clearly defined the rules of cuddling, and that is very much not one of them!" Matt laughs and places a kiss on her earlobe. "Those were the rules of cuddling while watching Keen Eddie, you never defined the rules for cuddling while watching a rerun of 'I Love 1986'" Angel laughs "Same rules apply mister! No cheating." "Come on, not even a little cheating?" Matt places a kiss on her right temple. "not even a little cheating.. rules are rules.." "Angel.. rules are meant to be broken.." Matt tries sliding his hands up her shirt again. "And so are bones Matthew. Behave.." Angel pulls his hands away and wraps them around her waist. "Patience is rewarded.."


	8. Chapter 8

Seth walks into the house and heads upstairs exhausted, about to fall onto his bed when he notices Lena sitting on it. "Hey Le, something wrong?" "I've had no idea where you were for the last four hours, so yeah, something is wrong." "I went out ok? Nobody else has to ask your permission first.. And I'm back.. no one's dead.. end of drama.." Lena gets up off his bed, "Where's Syn?" Seth shrugs "We were at a club and I told her I'd meet her by the front door.. and she wasn't there.. I figured she found someone else to go home with.." "What club?" Lena walks toward him, twirling a strand of his hair around her finger. "Rayne" Lena tugs the hair harshly "What were you doing in an exclusively VIP club Seth? You went for a walk and randomly decided to get let in?" Seth sits down on his bed, taking his shoes off. "I have a vested interest in the band that was playing, that's all.."

"Anything else I should know about?" "Oh, I ran into Taker, he wants to take you out for dinner tomorrow, just you and him." "So now, you're not only on the guest list, you're chatting it up with daddy? Your luck just gets better and better.. and even funnier.. Syn seems to think you have your own private booth there.. and that you keep Taker's ladies preoccupied.. how could she have thought that? Since you just wandered in and all?" "I know some people there.." Lena moves toward him again, settling herself, straddling him, arms resting on his shoulders.

"You wouldn't be using me would you Seth? To get to know daddy and get a job in his club? You're too smart to double-cross me, right?" Seth closes his eyes, "You're not gonna get me flustered Lena, so I took a job at the club to make a few bucks... You're damned company don't want an Edge look alike with a few wrestling moves.. they have Christian for that. And I'm sorry if I'd rather be someplace I'm wanted, but I'm sick and tired of backing down to you, and to the rest of the world. From now on, I don't need anyone else's permission. And if you want nothing more to do with me, I don't care. I live here and will not give up my home just because I learned to speak up from myself." Seth puts his hands around Lena's waist and stands up. He waits til her feet are firm on the ground and kisses her swiftly on the lips.

Lena glares at Seth, but slowly her lips curl into a smirk. She laughs softly at him. "I've gotta hand it to you.. I'm impressed.. maybe working for Taker has been good for you.. however," Lena strokes Seth's cheek. "If you ever, ever kiss me again, I will duct tape you to a dock in the middle of a hurricane.." Lena pats his cheek softly. "Another thing, never kiss a girl after drinking Rum alright? Mouthwash is a common courtesy.." Seth laughs "fine, but only if you don't tell Syn I kissed you.." Lena gives him a once over.. "I'd better have some nice eggs for breakfast.." Lena turns and heads down the stairs. "make some for Syn too while you're at it.. and bed side delivery would be nice." "Don't hold your breath Lena." "You should be more concerned with me holding my tongue... ooh.. and toast too.." Seth mumbles "in your dreams" before burying his head in his pillow.

---------

Lena laughs softly at Syn as she crawls up the bed to Seth. Lena smirks and pulls the chair from Seth's desk, settling in for the show. "Sethy.." Syn giggles, settling her weight, straddling his waist. "I won't wait forever for my breakfast in bed.." Lena smirks at Syn, "I guess if he won't give, we'll have to take.." She gets up and walks to a tray which had been placed on Seth's desk. Lena lifts a mug from the tray and carries it back over to Syn. "Careful, this stuff's hot.." Syn dips a fingernail into the liquid and drizzles a thin line onto his chest. Seth gasps, opening his eyes suddenly at the shock. Lena reaches her foot out, pushing his shoulder down with the toe of her high heel. "You didn't make good on our deal, so Syn gets to play.."

Syn licks up the liquid sugar, allowing only momentary relief before tipping the mug and pouring a large puddle of the sugar onto his chest. "What the fuck? That fucking stings ya know.." Syn puts a finger to her lips, shushing him. "We know." "What the hell is it that crap?" Lena moves her foot from his shoulder, giving him a warning look that he'd better not try to move. "It's sugar syrup.. now shush, you're breaking her concentration.." Slowly Syn rolls the cooling sugar, exposing the scorched skin to the cold air of the attic. He takes in a sharp breath as she leans down, apply her body weight to the sensitive skin. "This can end real quick or real painful, your choice.." "Faith.." Syn waggles her finger in his face, "Uh uh, no safety words this time, the only way out is to beg.. and apologizing couldn't hurt.." "Apologize for what?"

Syn shrugs, "Being born, being a man.. whatever comes to mind.." "Not on my life Sydney" Syn pouts "I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to that.." Seth smirks, "Physical pain is nothing Syn, you couldn't throw enough at me to make me break if we had 50 years.." "We'll see about that, I learned from the best after all.." "So did I Shorty" Seth smirks and rolls onto his side to face Lena, knocking Syn onto the bed beside him. "Your minions been misinformed if she thinks she is accomplishing anything here Lena." Seth pulls himself up from the bed, moving past Lena. "All either of you has accomplished is to give me a few nice burns.. nothing which time cannot heal. I tried to tell you Syn, you can lead your kid to the sandbox, but you can't make him play with the little girls."

"You're a man whore, why didn't I see it before? Growing up with the hottie Hardyz.. I bet it was hard.." Syn slides to the edge of the bed. "If you'd only told us.. we could've tried to find you someone suitable.." Seth growls, walking into the bathroom. "Lena, come here a sec would ya?" Lena sighs and gets up, walking to the bathroom. "Be a doll and kindly direct your friend to the proper Copeland.. I'm trying to leave her alone, I really am, but I don't know how else I can make it clear she's not wanted and you aren't exactly helping.. Now, I have a date with Staci to get ready for.." Lena's eyes go wide, "Tell me you are not going on a date with leg-zilla?" Seth shrugs. "What can I say? As long as I'm helping, dating a wrestler makes sense.. Besides, she seems pretty down to earth when you get to know her. I like girls who aren't going to walk out on me." Seth kisses Lena on the forehead "Maybe Adam's right for her, he likes flings." Seth ushers Lena out and closes the door to the bathroom. Lena turns to Syn, rolling her eyes. "We're going downstairs to find Jeff, I need a back rub before I deal with this shit." Syn gets up and follows Lena down the stairs.. "Explain to me again why we can't just chain him to a wall and not feed him?" "Last time, it took two days before he even asked for a drink of water."

Jeff sits in a booth and surveys the crowd inside 'Rayne', looking for a hottie to dance with. He is more than shocked when he sees Seth walking toward his table. "Hey man, where's Staci?"Jeff asks as Seth takes a seat across from him, but the blond shrugs "How would I know?" "Well, you were supposed to be on a date with her.." "Me? Go on a date Staci? fat chance..." Jeff sighs, knowing he'll regret asking, but he just has to. "Then why to Lena and Syn think you're on a date with Staci?" "I may have mentioned something back at the house.." Jeff gives Seth a blank stare.. "Well they are under the impression that you're out romancing Staci. They left the house on the war path to find you and make you pay.." Seth laughs, shaking his head gently, "Then I guess I put Adam in a very bad position huh?"Jeff runs a somewhat frantic head through his hair, not believing what he's hearing coming from his innocent little cousin. "Please tell me Adam's not at that restaurant on a date with Staci right now.." Seth grins, looking down at his all black attire, "Most likely wearing a black tee and leather pants to top it off, he's so easy to predict sometimes.." "So Syn's out there trying to seduce Adam?" The blond shrugs. "So what? Wasn't that Lena's plan all along? She should be glad that I'm trying to be a team player." Jeff searches his pockets for his cell phone to call Lena. "When you mentioned Staci, she didn't tell you Seth?" "about what? darling little Adam and the details of her master plan? I prefer not to know..." Jeff reaches across the table and smacks his cousin upside the head. "No moron, Syn was never here for Adam you jackass.. she was here for you.." Seth downs the rest of Jeff's drink, surveying the crowd "Well fuck. That puts it into a different light now eh?" Jeff just stares at Seth, unable to believe that he just heard the boy curse like that.

Annoyed that he's know staring into an empty glass, Jeff hails down a girl for another drink before looking back to Seth. "You realize you're a fucking dead man sure as you sit here?" When he receives no answer or sign that he's even been heard, Jeff snaps his fingers in front of Seth's face "You awake Spaceman?" "Was just thinking.. I shoulda taken her up on her offer the other day.." Jeff opened his mouth to comment but he just couldn't bring himself to ask what the offer had been. Slowly, his gaping mouth turned to a sly smirk. "Remember hearing about the old days, with the ministry?" Seth looks at Jeff like he's gained two heads and turned into a 60 foot tall dragon, "Sure Jeff, everyone knows about the ministry.. why?" "Maybe she'll freak out on you like her old man and try to sacrifice your soul.." Seth thought about that for a second, he was a lawyer after all.. "Could be worse." "..on national television, hanging from the rafters and.." Jeff pauses in his attempted torment when he realizes that instead of panic, a smirk has slowly spread on Seth's face "..he's standing right behind me isn't he?"

Seth nodded his head slowly before the aforementioned man greeted the two in the deep no nonsense voice that struck fear into the hearts of children ..and boys who wanted to date his daughter. Seth cleared his throat even as Jeff tried to blend into the cushions of the booth. "Jeff meant no harm by it, he's just trying to visualize my slow and painful death at your darling daughter's hands.." Taker moves to the end of their table and places a firm hand on Seth's shoulder. "Shit, son. What this time?" "Woman problems" Jeff interjected. Taker raised an eyebrow at Seth, "Must be pretty bad woman problems if you think she's going to hurt you.." Suddenly he bristled. "You idiots didn't do anything to hurt my little girl did you?" Both of the boys shake their heads emphatically. Seth bites his lip, hesitantly telling Taker the deal. "The girl I was here with the other night, the one I was fighting with... well.. We used to see each other and now she's trying to seduce me.." Taker coughs slightly, having a bit of a problem getting his head around the idea. "And I may have told her that I had a date tonight with Staci at.." "Just get to the point son." "I'm not the one who went out with Staci, Adam is." Taker's smirks breaks into a grin. He tried not to laugh, he really did. But the boy knew how to stay on his daughter's good side and had gone against her anyway. "You've got some balls on you kid. Just between us, I'd love to see Adam embarrassed in front of Staci at some nice restaurant. On the other hand, I can recommend some nice funeral homes.."

Seth crossed himself, even though he wasn't catholic he figured he needed all the help he could get this late in the game. "Well Taker, if this is my last night alive, I'm willing you my Harley.." "Your Harley? Do you mean the one you borrowed from me two months ago?" "yes in fact I do." "I'm going to hold you to that Orion. Enjoy your freedom while it's still yours kid.." Taker chuckles and heads off.. Seth twitched first at Taker's use of his birth name and second at the look Jeff was giving him. "Why did you tell him?" "What difference does it make Jeff? I'm gonna die before the night is over anyway." Jeff puts his hands of Seth's shoulders "My dear naive sweet innocent little cousin, how fucking out of the loop are you?" "I have a feeling you're going to tell me.." Jeff sighs and passes his drink over to Seth, knowing he's going to need it. "Lauderdale was her name from her crack job marriage gone bad. Sydney Lauderdale is Faith Sydney Calloway.." "Fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived back at the house, there was no sign of the women and they has no idea whether or not to take it as a good or bad omen of what was to come. Not that anything those two girls would come up with could be considered good, just less evil perhaps. Seth paused at the base of the stairs before heading up to his room. "Jeff man, why didn't you tell me Sydney was Lena's sister?" Jeff pauses, not really knowing why anyone hadn't told Seth about the situation before. He shrugged. "I don't know man. Why don't you talk about your brother? We all have things that we don't share." There wasn't really any way to argue with that, so the two each headed to their respective rooms. Seth thought about locking the door behind himself, but he knew that if someone wanted at him badly enough, a flimsy lock wasn't going to stop them.

True to his thoughts, he was awoken by his two cousins forcibly removing him from his bed. "I'm so sorry bro.." Jeff says softly when he notices that Seth's eyes are half open. They grab Seth's arms and heft him out of the bed, barely allowing Seth to get his own standing as they half drag him down into the house and further down, into the basement. He'd known that something like this would be coming, but Seth's eyes widened as they moved him toward the very back corner of the basement. Lena and Syn stand in front of a large oddly shape black box sort of object, with a door on the front. When they come to a stop, Seth fights harder to get away from the two, knowing well what the black box was. He turned his gaze to the girls, shaking his head. "You can't do this Lena.. it's never been tested.. " Lena smiles sweetly, opening the door. "I don't need to test to it know it works Sethy, you always build the best." Syn walks forward, running a nail down Seth's bare chest, leaving a long welt in it's wake. "Enjoy the pain baby, it's the only thing you'll feel for a long time.. " Seth looks past her. to Lena "You have no idea what this thing could do to a person Lena. It's meant to be used in short, carefully observed periods. Long term sensory deprivation could make a person.. " "Loose it? I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Lena turns her eyes to Jeff as she pulls the door open. "Throw him in boys.. " Despite his trying to reason with the boys and fight his way free, Jeff and Matt pull Seth toward the doorway of the box, forcing him to sit inside before closing the door.

Lena locks the door and lifts up a small door, revealing an electrical box.. she fiddles with some knobs and pushes a button, causing a whirring noise. "What's gonna happen to him Lena?" "It's gonna fill water up to his neck.. after that.. no feeling.. no sight.. no hearing.. no smells.. no tastes.. screaming. scratching, none of it.. so what does the mind do when it wanders, I wonder." "you're gonna kill him in there Lena.." Jeff comments as he slides his arms around her waist. "Lets not underestimate him just yet.. but I don't want you boys doing that sending each other thoughts thing like you do in the ring.. no helping Seth.." Syn's nerves began to build when Lena described what exactly was going to happen to Seth. She didn't want him broken, body or mind, she just wanted him to find that obedient puppy he used to be and embrace it. "Come on everyone, lets get back upstairs and leave Seth to his punishment." Lena announced, herding them all upstairs before locking the basement door.

A short while after heading back upstairs, the phone rang, disturbing the silence that had settled in the house. "Heylo, Jefro here, talk." "hey Jeff, It's Adam.." "Whaddya want man?" "Can we just push this macho feud thing aside for a second? I wanna be serious, is Seth ok?" Jeff pauses.. trying to think of how to answer Adam.. "I don't know.. why?" Adam sighs. "I'm not sure really.. I wanted to kick his ass after he sent Lena and her girl to bust up my date with Staci, but he isn't answering his phone and I've just got this weird nagging feeling that he's not ignoring me.. like something is going on with him.." Jeff curses silently trying to think of how to blame Adam for the way he himself had been feeling for the past hour... "That's all? you suddenly call.. cuz you feel weird? You call docs for that Adam, not me. And don't even try to suggest that you've got some sibling bonding thing happening with the sibling your family turned its back on and ignored for 20 years." "Well.. I don't know, I guess it sounds kinda stupid know that I'm saying it out loud. But I am genuinely worried about him, and every time that I've tried to call him, that chick song 'all by myself' starts running through my head.." Jeff laughs hollowly, pretending that he couldn't hear the off key song that Seth was projecting to anyone he could reach. "You can't blame Seth for your taste in music man.." This time however, Adam heard the uneasiness in his voice. They might not be best friends, but they had known each other for long enough to when Jeff was being shifty. "Jeff.. what aren't you telling me?" Jeff bangs his head against the wall.. "No.. he's not ok.. I keep hearing that damned song too.." "What the hell is wrong with him?" "I can't tell you that Adam.." "Screw your girlfriend, Jeff. You damned well better tell me what is going on over there.." "Ok, cuz you give a damn about your brother all the sudden? He's just suddenly become uninvisable in your little world and you can't wait to run to his rescue.. it doesn't work that way Adam.. you can't be super brother before you even learn how to be a brother." "Well you're his family too and you know he needs help Hardy, are you gonna help him? or are you too damned afraid of Lena?" Jeff looks up and down the hall to see if anyone was listening to the conversation before answering. "I'm not afraid of her, she'll let him free when he's learned his lesson.. " Jeff's assurance was more confident that he actually felt. The truth was, he was terrified for Seth. "Let him out when he's learned his lesson? When does he learn it? When he's lost his mind? or when he's dead?" Jeff thought for a moment, about the plan that he'd been trying to figure out. Adam might just be able to "I'll call you tomorrow after Syn and Lena leave.. come to the house and I'll help you get him out of here..""How do I know you're not setting me up?" "I guess that is a risk you'll have to be willing to take."

The next afternoon, Adam pulled his SUV up in front of Jeff's house. He grabbed the shopping bag of stuff Jeff had asked him to pick up and warily headed to the front door. He raises his hand to knock, only to knock Jeff in the forehead as the smaller man swiftly opens the door without Adam's noticing.. Jeff pulls him into the house, closing the door behind him quickly, "You got the stuff?" "The darkest sunglasses I could find and earplugs.. I still don't know why.." Jeff grabs a folded comforter off of the sofa. "He's been in absolute dark and silence for 4 days.. well.. I was reading Seth's notes.. far as I can tell.. The box is designed for total sensory deprivation.. Coming out of it can screw you up, all the sudden overloading your senses.." Adam nods, pulling the sunglasses and the package of foam earplugs from the bag and walking toward Jeff. "lets get this over with, before Lena gets back.. : ..this contraption of hers doesn't sound too fun.." Jeff nods and opens the door to the basement. "I'm warning you.. once we get down there.. no noise.. and don't touch anything.." "I got it.." Jeff and Adam head downstairs and across the basement toward the black chamber. setting the blanket down, Jeff opens a release valve. The two stand there, watching the water drain from the box through clear tubes. Jeff takes the sunglasses and earplugs from Adam, gesturing toward the blanket. Jeff releases the latch on the door and steps inside, putting the earplugs in Seth's ears. Once the sunglasses are on, Jeff helps Seth out and into the folds of the waiting blanket. Adam closes his arms around Seth, wrapping him in the blanket, holding his brother in his embrace for a long moment. Jeff speaks to Seth almost inaudibly. "Seth, this is Jeff.. Adam is here with me.. you're going to be alright. We are going to go into the garage and get into Adam's truck. We're going to take you to Adam's to get well.." Adam felt the slightest movement of Seth's nod as his brother clung to him. Sure, he hadn't run to be super brother when he'd found out about Seth, but these kids were supposed to be family to him to and they had almost killed his little brother. .

Carefully, the two helped Seth up the stairs and into the garage where Matt is sitting behind the wheel of Adam's truck. Jeff climbs into the back of the truck and helps Adam lift the kitten like man onto the bed of blankets in the back of the truck. Jeff covers him in additional blankets and throws one of the lighter blankets over Seth's head to help shield his eyes from the sun as Matt pulls the truck out of the garage.

Once they reach Adam's house, Matt and Jeff close all of the blinds and turn off anything that might make loud noises. Adam stays in the back of the truck, talking quietly to his brother who is now sitting up, still wrapped in several blankets. "I know you can't talk to me right now.. but I'm here.. I've let too many people hurt you.. no more.."

After a while, Adam helps Seth into the house and up to the guest room. Through the rest of the night, Seth slowly shed the layers of blankets as his body temperature regulated, he shed the sunglasses, and asked Adam to turn on the hall lights. The night, Adam slept in a chair by Seth's bed, determined to be by his brother's side no matter what.

Lena and Syn arrive home from their shopping spree to find no one in the livingroom, no one home at all. Upon entering the kitchen, Lena notices that the garage door is ajar and she doesn't even have to look to know that Seth isn't down there. "One of them caved.. they let him out.." "Maybe it's for the best.. he was suffering.. We all felt it" "I didn't feel anything, he's just making you soft." "Seth is the only one of you with hope, he keeps the rest of you going.. without him, this house is empty.." "Are you questioning whether we should have put him in there?" "I agreed to it Lena, I'm just questioning how long he could have lasted in there."

The next morning, the Matt and Jeff wait for the girls to leave for the show before they go back to the house for their things. In an effort to dely the drama for as long as possible, Adam and Seth head to the arena on their own, agreeing that Seth will stay with Adam instead of going back to his usual locker room with the Hardys. They had no idea how Lena was going to react to their having freed Seth, but they wanted to be in public the next time they saw her just in case.


	10. Chapter 10

After they arrived at the arena, Lena went to see if Taker had checked in yet, wanting to talk to him before the show. Syn stood anxiously at the top of the ramp, just past the curtains, watching the crew finish setting up the ring. Feeling a warm breath on the back of her neck, Syn turns expecting to see one of the crew people kicking her out. Instead, she is face to face with one of the Copeland boys, but she is unsure of which one it is due to the dark shades he wears. "Seth?" No answer. She reaches out, fingering his sleeve tenderly to show her compassion toward his situation. "Seth.. Don't be like this, it isn't funny... Lena isn't mad at you, she knows you didn't mean to do anything wrong... she'll take you back.. you know that's best for you." Nothing she said could elicit an answer from Seth. His eyes just seemed to bore holes into her from behind his glasses. "He's been doing that all day.." Syn snaps around, suddenly aware of Adam leaning against the wall. "Doing what?" "Exactly.. he just.. stands there.. and watches.." Adam smirks and walks toward his brother, placing his hand on Seth's shoulder. Seth returns the gesture with a half smirk and a reassuring nod. "Don't be too long.." Adam adds before he walks away and Seth turns back to Syn.. "What's wrong with you Seth? Say something?" He slips his arm around her waist and flashes one of his brother's infamous grins before leaning down, kissing her forcefully. Syn pushes against his chest, trying to break away to breath. Finally, needing to breathe himself, he releases her and she stumbles back against the wall gasping. He still stands there, unaffected except for a small smirk.

"Seth Orion Copeland, behave, now." Lena hisses, coming up behind Seth and moving to stand beside Syn. Seth continues to stare blankly at Syn instead of turning to face Lena. "Be smart Seth." He turns slowly, removing his sunglasses as he looks into her eyes. He stares through her with his hollow blue eyes. Seth growls angrily at Lena, stepping toward her defensively. He reaches his hand out, brushing her cheek with his thumb. In the same gesture, the turns his wrist, grabbing her neck tightly, lifting her off of her feet. His lips twist into a sneer as he lifts her higher. Lena pounds her fists against his arm and kicks at him, but the blows don't seem to register.

"Put her down Son!" A deep southern voice grumbles from the direction of the ring. Syn turns her panicked gaze to Taker who had reached the top of the ramp and was closing the space between Seth and himself. "You aren't stupid kid. You're gonna put her down."Seth snarls but slowly lowers her, releasing his grip on her throat. Lena gasps, cursing him as she braces herself against Syn. Taker places a hand on Seth's back. "Come with me Son, we need to have a talk." Seth looks from Taker to the girls as though he is going to resist, but the hand clamping onto his shoulder didn't give him any choice.

Taker walks Seth into his locker room, hand still on Seth's shoulder. Pushing the door closed, Taker removes his hand from Seth only to backhand him violently, knocking him to the floor. Seth glares at Taker hatefully, putting his hand to his bottom lip, wiping away blood. Eyes still locked with Taker's, he brings his hand to his lips again, licking the blood from his hand in one slow motion. He pulls himself up onto the sofa he'd fallen against. He licks the fresh blood from his lips, smirking at Taker as a challenge. "What the hell was that out there little boy? That wasn't you.." Seth raises an eyebrow, amused at the statement. "Don't give me shit Orion, you tell me what the Fs gotten into you.." "Why not ask the pretty pretty princess?" Seth sings in a childlike whisper. "What's that supposed to mean?" "you tell me Undertaker.." Seth answers again in the almost inaudible tone.

"I like you kid, I'm trying not to get pissed off at you.. so for the last time, cut the shit and tell me what's going on!" Taker forced himself to stay across the room from the boy. Up until now, he'd taken a liking to the boy but he was going to hurt him if he didn't come clean. He looked up from his venting when he finally heard Seth speak. "I wonder how many bones a person can break before the pain takes them away.. don't you?" "You wanna take a page out of my book huh Orion? You don't really wanna become me.. you don't have it in you to really hurt those people.." "I will.. and when I do.. everyone who rises against me will be crushed. and everyone who utters mutiny shall suffer." Seth laughs, a darkness seeping into his voice. "There's nothing you can even do Taker. You could have stopped this before, but now it's just too late. Your little girl will suffer more than most." Taker stands up, closing the distance between him and Seth. "You don't know what the F you're playing with Orion.. stop before I stop you.." Seth stands, reaching into his back pocket and pressing a card into Taker's hand. He then raises his finger to his lips. "shh.. our little secret.." Seth moves away from Taker, walking toward the door. Once again, in a child's voice he sings. "Oh where can the lord of darkness be, oh where oh where can he be? He can cut his hair short and change his clothes, but he cannot hide from me." Seth turns back to Taker with a smirk. "Remember Taker, our secret.." Seth walks out, leaving Taker alone in the locker room. Taker looks down at the card Seth had placed in his hand. The Ace of Spades with the ministry symbol scrawled over the image in red. The kid had to be fucking out of his mind if he thought that he was going to get away with using his own persona to exact his weird sense of revenge.

Seth walks down the hall, coming up behind Lena sitting in the concessions area, trying to calm down. Seth leans down, kissing the back of her neck gently. At first, she smiles, thinking it's Jeff, but she turns when she hears Seth's voice. "the itsy bitsy princess crawled up the water spout, down came the pain and washed her lover out. Out came her daddy and dried up all the blood, but princess and her lover lost it in the flood." Lena stares at his lips, which never move except to curl into a smirk. "Seth, that's not funny." "But it was funny to feel me dying.. to turn my own creation against me.. but they saved me princess, but your sweet little sethy is gone.. thanks to you he's stronger than ever..and he's going to become an image of evil that will make daddy proud." Lena's eyes are still wide, in shock. Seth shakes his head. "not here Lena" he puts two fingers to his lips and then to her forehead. "here." He had to be kidding. This was all some trick that he was playing, there was no way he was talking inside her head.

"I won't let you hurt him or anyone else.." "because you stopped me from hurting you? how admirable really.. but I could have killed you then and there if I wanted you dead... no.. you're much prettier alive... for now.." "Seth.. snap out of this.." "Ah.. about Seth.. I've been meaning to thank you for helping me with that little issue.. I fought so hard.. I almost thought I'd never win.. But when you realize that you're only fighting yourself, winning becomes easy. It's your fault daddy will die.. and Syn.." Seth closes his eyes, licking his lips. He sighs mentally. "You can't kill Taker or Syn!" "Who said I wanted to kill Syn? precious thing she is.. I kinda like the taste of her.." Lena just sat there and watched him walk away. She couldn't believe that this was the sweet young kid she'd been living with for the last year.. Had she really pushed him too far?

"How does he do that?" Jeff stands inside the doorway of the locker room, watching Adam and Seth talk out in the hall. "do what?" Matt asked, looking up from his lunch. "Adam.. he just walks up to Seth and suddenly zombie boy if fine.." "If Adam wants to talk to him, let him.. I've had enough of him for now. Besides, maybe Adam's possessed too.. that could explain it.." Lena declares as she moves to sit next to Matt where she can watch the door. "I still can't believe it Lena.. I just wish someone had been in that room besides Taker and Seth.. not like either of them will tell us what happened.." "You're the one who got the brilliant idea to take him out of the box.. wasn't there anything strange?" Jeff shakes his head, still watching Adam and Seth. "He was fine.. weak.. but fine.. I went through his laptop a dozen times to make sure he'd be ok when he got out.. demon possession was definitely not covered ..."

Jeff opens the door for Adam as he heads away from Seth. "Well man? he pull crazy shit on you too?" Adam shakes his head.. "He seemed like his normal self.. I mean, he sounds so tired but that's it.." Lena stands up, looking from Adam to Jeff, "I think it's time for us to pay daddy a visit... Adam, where's Syn?" Adam looks at Lena puzzled "We only talked for a couple minutes.. I haven't seen her in a while.. " "Adam.. go with Lena down to Taker's.. I'm gonna see if I can't talk to our golden boy.." Jeff smiles wishfully and heads down the hall to talk to Seth. "bro.." Seth raises his head from the tablet he'd been scrawling madly on. "Where's Syn man? I need to talk to her.." Seth lowers the tablet to show Jeff a picture of Syn, sleeping with her head on Taker's shoulder. He scrawls 'safe' above the drawing. Jeff nods and places a hand on Seth's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "we're gonna fix this bro, I know it would take more than that box to break you."

Watching Jeff head toward Taker's, Seth pulls out a red marker and writes "NOT" above 'safe'. Seth smirks, watching Jeff disappear down the hall.

Jeff walks into Undertaker's locker room to find Lena, Adam, and Matt already sitting around while Syn snuggles against Taker's shoulder on the other sofa. Jeff takes a seat on the floor in front of Lena, leaning against her legs. "He seemed alright enough.. he still wouldn't talk to me though.. but he showed me a picture he'd drawn of Syn sleeping in here.." Syn opens one eye looking at Jeff. "I'm not sleeping.." "Well.. snuggling.." "Jeff, Sydney walked in right before you did.. she had barely taken a seat when you came in.." Lena moans, frustrated. "Now he's a freakin psychic demon boy.. can he not pick one thing?" "I would say that somehow I brought this upon you, since he says he wants to destroy me, but he told me to ask my girl what happened to him." The group all looked at each other, none of them wanting to tell Taker the truth about the box.

"How freakin precious.." Everyone turns to look at Seth who leans against the door frame of the locker room. "But gimme a honest opinion, how do you like the look?" Seth slides off the hood of his sweat shirt, freeing his dark brown shoulder length locks. The smell of fresh hair dye hung in the air. "good change eh?" "Oh yeah man, off the hiz-ook.." Adam tries to suppress a grin. Syn on the other hand, walks to him and twirls a strand around her finger, pulling it harshly. "Listen the F to me, dumbass demon boy. You wanna play this game.. it's all fine and cute. But I owned you first and I don't like people PLAYING WITH MY TOYS!" "Oh poor sweetie.. fair is fair don't you think? All I want is what's mine.. and your precious little chew toy isn't coming back."

Syn raises her hands to scratch his eyes out but backs away. "pretty sexy puppy, bloody sexy puppy.. pretty sexy puppy.." Syn mutters to herself as she backs away from him.. Syn sits down on Taker's lap. "Can someone hurt him and leave him pretty please?" Seth grins, laughing. "Well golly gee, if you wanted me gone, I should just go before I disrupt your happy Brady family.. NOT. Think real careful though, cuz I can take the next step, maybe all the hair should go?" Jeff inhales sharply as Lena's nails go into his arm.

"Look, evil boy, this is all real fine and cute but could we get to the part where we kick your ass and get you gone?" Lena stands up, walking toward Seth. "cuz this whole Stephen King 'look at me I'm possessed' thing isn't really working for me." "That wouldn't be a problem, if I was here for you cupcake. Since I'm not, and I don't give a damn about whether you're happy.. I'm just gonna stick around if that is alright with you." "ITS NOT ALRIGHT WITH ME!" "Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." Seth slips his finger under her chin and kisses her quickly. Before Lena can break the millisecond kiss, Jeff pushes her out of the way, pinning Seth against the wall. "Don't fucking touch her you bastard! I'll tear you fucking limb for fucking limb!" Adam and Matt tear to Jeff, trying to pull him from Seth as he pounds him with hard rights to the face. "Let me at him! I'll teach him to fucking touch her!" "Yeah boys, let him at me.. I wanna learn.." Seth grins and looks to Lena, licking the blood from his split lip. "how bout you teach me sexy?"

"ENOUGH" Taker roars, finally rising from his seat. "Girls, Hardys, Adam, Sit." Taker stalks toward Seth as the others sit down. "Now, you. You want me? Here I am. Lets play.." "No fair, the games just getting started Undertaker.." "And I'm ending it." Taker tightens his hand around Seth's neck, lifting him high above his head before slamming him to the ground. Syn screams and tries to run to Seth. Taker puts out his other hand, catching her. "No Syn, this isn't over yet.. I don't want you near him until it's safe. Come on Adam, lets get Orion home. I don't want him waking up on the way."

Two weeks later

Taker opens the door to the Hardys house, pushing a reluctant Seth ahead of him. Seth wears baggy jeans and a knit sweater, his fingers clenching the cuffs of his shirt tightly as he jams his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. His brown locks are pulled into a low ponytail leaving only a small puff of curls showing from under a knit quicksilver cap. Though his gaze is turned down, the edges of a purpled eye can be seen from under his sunglasses. His face and neck are marred with scratches, butterfly bandages holding spots on his chin and right eyebrow together. As Syn walks toward them, Seth turns, pleading slightly to Taker. Taker nods, placing his hand of Seth's shoulder. "Go upstairs 'Rion" Seth glances toward Syn quickly before lowering his gaze to the floor again and heading up to his room. "What did you do to him?" "What do you think? I beat the hell out of him.." "So he's..?" "Sydney, he's still the same him.. I think he just had a genuine breakdown, but mental illness runs in that family. Adam says their mom was a paranoid schizophrenic, that's why she couldn't keep Orion." "But he's ok now.. right?" "Obviously he handled it well enough before that none of you knew.. I just wouldn't expect him to be real friendly.. he's beat himself up more than I ever could about hurting you and Lena.." Taker glances at his watch, "I have to get going.. explain things to Lena.. and give the kid some space.. 'Rion'll come around."


End file.
